Hope You Won't Forget Me
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: TrishTest one shot. When the news of her leaving surfaces, he finally has a chance to make sure she won't forget him. Please R&R!


**Title: Hope You Won't Forget Me**

**Characters/Parings: Trish/Test, Lita in a cameo appearance**

**Rating: Strong R for some strong sexual content and SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They own themselves. You can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Wrestling.**

**Spoilers: Trish leaving next month.**

**Summary: When the news of her leaving surfaces, he finally has a chance to make sure she won't forget him.**

**Author's note: My Trish one shot that I said I was gonna do, because she's leaving next month and I'm gonna miss her badly. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Women's locker room..._

"We're getting closer and closer to leaving, huh?" Patricia Stratus a.k.a. Trish said while she was packing her bags.

"I know," Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita responded, sighing deeply. "It's gonna be so weird not being here."

"You're telling me. I mean, I love the business but it's time for me to move on. I had accomplished everything I had done in the WWE. Now, it's time for me to accomplish more outside of it."

"I agree with you, girlfriend. So, in addition to getting married, what else are you planning on doing?" Amy asked while she was getting her things together.

"I'm thinking about becoming an actress. I did a guest spot on _The 4400 _and I got some good reviews. What about you?" Trish asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. Don't forget, I did a guest spot on the final episode of _Dark Angel. _And, yes, that was the show that I broke my fucking neck. Ugh. Why can't people just forget that?" Amy huffed.

"You want your fans to forget what you have done in your career?" Trish asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Professionally? No. Personally? Yes. I'd gone past what I did. I just have to move on with my life. I need to find Amy again. I need to find me again. Matt had moved on with Ashley, Adam went back to his wife, so it's best for me to move on and be me again. I don't just want to be remembered for my personal life being exposed. I want my fans to remember me as one of the greatest women's wrestlers of our generation."

Trish went over and hugged her best friend. "I understand, girlie. Sometimes we lose our own identity and we get caught up with the roles that were chosen for us. Don't worry, honey, I'm sure you'll find yourself again."

"Thanks, Trisha. I have to go. Lisa (Victoria) and Alexis (Mickie James) are taking me out to dinner. I'll catch you tomorrow," Amy said as she headed for the door.

"Have fun," Trish replied before she heard the door close. She went back to finish packing her bags when the door opened again.

"Hello," she said, not bothering to look up.

"It's true, isn't it? You're leaving next month?" he asked, almost scolding her.

"Yes, it's true. I'm leaving after the Unforgiven pay per view. What's it to you?" she asked faintly.

"Well, are you coming back?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm getting married and I'm pursuing an acting career. Besides, I had done all that I could do here. It's time for me to move on."

"What about the people who taught you everything you knew? What about your fans? What about your friends?" he asked over and over again.

"I'm gonna miss my friends and my fans. And I'm forever grateful to the people who taught me. I haven't forgot about them. I still don't understand why you came in here and decided to rip me a new one..." were the last words she said before she looked up and saw _him. _Her ex-boyfriend. The first man she really loved. The first man she allowed in her heart.

"Andrew?" she choked.

"Trish, baby, please don't leave me. Don't leave and forget what we had. In case you forgotten, I still love you. And I know you're getting married to someone else. Baby, I will never forget what we had. Don't you feel the same way?" he asked when he approached her. To her credit, she laid her head against his chest and sighed.

"Oh, Andrew. I do feel the same way. I still love you, too. I'll always remember the wonderful times we had together. But, we both had moved on. I'd done all that I could here. I have to find another purpose in my life. Can't you understand that?" she sobbed.

"Yes, baby. But I don't want you to forget me."

"I'll never forget you, baby. You're my first love."

"Then...one more time. You and me. Let's make love."

"You know I'm getting married, right?"

"Baby, your soon-to-be-husband won't have to know. I won't say anything if you won't. I just want one more night with you. I won't ask for anything else."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'm staying at the Holiday Inn. I have an ECW show to tape in a few minutes. Come at midnight. I'll be waiting for you, beautiful," he said before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Then, he disappeared.

Touching her lips with her fingers, Trish sighed with pleasure. She just hoped being with Andrew Martin a.k.a. Test was the right thing to do.

X

_Three hours later..._

_Andrew's hotel room..._

Trish arrived at Andrew's hotel room as planned. She just hoped she was doing the right thing, however, because she has a man waiting for her back home and he's being as loyal as anyone should be. But, the thought of being with her ex one more time excited her. Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard Andrew yell.

She ran her fingers through her long blond tresses and held her breath when the door opened. There stood Andrew, all six feet of him, not wearing a shirt.

"I thought I'd never see you again, baby," he said softly.

"I'm sorry about being late. Amy and I got caught up with Vince. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could," she explained.

"Hey, I'm not gonna take your head off. I understand you had some business to take care of. And I know how Vince is when he wants to get things done. Why don't you come in?" he said as he stepped aside.

She walked inside, not looking at him. She was startled when he slammed the door.

"Bad night?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm getting sick and tired of Kelly Kelly. She would always flirt with me. I don't like that whore! And I can't believe her boyfriend's condoning her behavior! I should beat the shit out of him!" Andrew exclaimed.

Trish kept smiling while she approached him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, honey. Just give it some time. You'll be away from her and Mike Knox soon enough. You'll be just fine," she said with a giggle.

That's one of the things he loved about her. Whenever he was down or pissed off about something, she'd always say the right things to make him feel better. Without another word to say, he leaned down and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She responded by tightening her arms around his neck. He lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed, his kisses became more and more fierce. When he sat her down on her feet, she didn't care anymore. Tugging at his pants, she just wanted to feel him next to her one more time.

Andrew allowed her to pull his pants down to his ankles. To her delight, he was all in the flesh, which made her face turn red. Once he removed them, he began working on removing her clothes.

"I love you, Trish. I'll always love you," he said as he removed her clothes slowly.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Once she was naked, it was all over. He laid her down on the bed and stretched out next to her. Then they fell into each other's arms. He kissed her hungrily, like a man possessed, needing to taste her fully. He was rewarded when she parted her lips and accepted his tongue in her mouth. He caressed her body like she was a well built instrument, brushing his fingers through her swollen, sore nipples. A soft moan escaped from her lips when he started nibbling on her neck; his hand still caressing her rock hard nipples. She felt a tingle in between her thighs.

"Andrew..." she moaned.

"I know, Trish. I can't wait, either," he whispered against her cheek. He moved on top of her and from then on, their bodies became one. She climaxed immediately when he started moving; his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck. She couldn't ask for anything better.

"Oh, Andrew," she moaned again. She wrapped her legs over his back to keep him close to her. Spasms after spasms rocked her body when he started moving faster. With all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat right on top him. Griping her hips and holding her in place with his hands, he eased her down to his swollen erection. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she threw her head back and moaned loudly, feeling another strong orgasm coming on.

Andrew managed to sit up and fasten his mouth on one of her nipples, making her go crazy with passion. When he did the same thing on her other nipple, she lost all control. She became the wildcat, the sensual woman, the sexy woman. Andrew made it happen for her.

Finally, after enough moaning, screaming, thrusting and kissing, they both reached paradise at the same time. Laying in his arms afterward, she looked up at him with a smile on her face. She still loved him so much.

"Hope you won't forget me," he said before he fell asleep.

She just laid in his arms and smiled brightly. After what they did, how could she not?

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
